


Корабль Тесея

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Community: cap_ironman, M/M, Philosophy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: Обычно Стив не обсуждает философские проблемы после секса





	Корабль Тесея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ship of Theseus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138829) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Стив всегда считал себя ласковым и щедрым любовником. Он не спит с людьми, которые ему безразличны, и не без удовольствия полагает, что это проявляется в отношении — во время акта и после него. Он тщательно следит, чтобы всем было хорошо. А сам больше всего ценит нежность и близость. Иногда ему даже кажется, что это важнее собственно самого секса. Может быть, потому, что если у него и есть любимый типаж, то типаж этот — люди сильные, наделенные большим самообладанием, те, кто привык прятать сентиментальные стороны своей натуры, опасаясь, что это будет использовано против них; не готовые легко расстаться с этой защитой. Но даже они не жалеют уделить ему пару минут для объятий и поцелуев — ленивых и медленных.

А Тони отодвинулся так далеко, как это позволила ширина кровати. Даже одеяло до подбородка натянул. И пялится в потолок так, будто хочет прожечь в нем дыру. Даже в полумраке заметно, что он бледен: Стив видит его острый профиль в свете луны, отражающемся от бесконечных снегов за окнами.

Стив еще чувствует вкус Тони.

— Мы будем это обсуждать? — Тони говорит сдавленно, на Стива не смотрит. Выглядит так, как будто он на допросе.

Последнее, что Стив сказал, было: «Боже, Тони, как хорошо, просто идеально, ты неповторим». Партнеров Стива обычно удивляла его разговорчивость в постели. Похоже, он не производил впечатления человека с такой особенностью.

Но он хотя бы не признался Тони, что любит его. Сегодня.

Он помнит, когда произнес эти слова в последний раз. Никогда этого не забудет (звучало бы весомее, если бы он в принципе мог что-то забыть). Тогда они с Тони в последний раз были вместе, хотя Стив и не подозревал об этом. Может быть, и Тони не знал, но это была одна из бесчисленных тем, которую они не обсуждают, так что тут не угадаешь. Они к тому моменту трахались уже восемь месяцев, и Стив должен был понять, что что-то не так — хотя бы по тому признаку, что Тони не хотел никому ничего говорить (впрочем, половина чертовой команды наверняка и так догадалась). Началось все с того, что Стив проснулся от кошмара (его окружили Рид, Нэмор, Черный Гром, Т’Чалла, и…), а Тони оказался рядом (1). Был тот странный, сумрачный час, когда все казалось возможным, может быть, именно поэтому он потянулся к Тони обеими руками. А Тони улыбнулся и скользнул к нему под одеяло. И остался.

Они никогда не разговаривали о своих отношениях, о том, что испытывали друг к другу — и пока мир рушился, и после того, как сами возродились, и, конечно же, в то время, когда Стив был невообразимым монстром (2). Счастье — оно для тех людей, которые не ломают шеи друзьям.

Но вот пожалуйста, они вместе, как и раньше.

Точнее, технически кое-что новое в ситуации имеется — ведь они теперь живут в горе Мстителей. Стив думает, что «Гора Мстителей» — название все же получше, чем «Впадина Мстителей в Теле Мертвого Небожителя» (3). Если он задумывается об этом, у него все сжимается внутри. Поэтому он старается так не делать. Люди Т’Чаллы великолепно поработали, все тут обустраивая, и он им благодарен, не подумайте, но Северный Полюс всегда был в самом конце его списка пригодных для жизни мест. Всегда.

Оба они почти полностью одеты даже под одеялами, потому что тут очень холодно, и Стив думает о том, что ситуация не слишком располагает к романтике. Его брюки все еще застегнуты. Раздеваться было особо и некогда.

Тони всего лишь пришел справиться, как у него дела, они посмотрели друг на друга — и как в каком-нибудь сраном кино взяли и просто поцеловались, словно не было многолетнего отчуждения.

И теперь вот это.

— Мы никогда раньше это не обсуждали, — замечает Стив. Удивительно, как у него вообще вырвалась та злосчастная фраза.

Губы Тони изгибаются. Но это нельзя назвать улыбкой.

— Я знаю.

Стив понятия не имеет, почему продолжает говорить. Возможно, дело в надежде. В этом всегда была его проблема. Он делает осторожную паузу.

— А ты хотел бы?

Стив думает, что Тони ждет этого вопроса.  
Боже, вот бы он оказался прав.  
Тони слегка скашивает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стив ожидает ответа — положительного, отрицательного, ожидает, что Тони встанет и уйдет.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о корабле Тесея (4)? — спрашивает Тони.

Так, а вот это совсем внезапно. Стив понятия не имеет, куда Тони клонит.

— Парня, который убил Минотавра?

Обычно Стив после секса не о таком разговаривает.

— Да. Нет. Ну, типа. — Тони решил ни в чем себе не отказывать и дать все возможные ответы. — В смысле, да, но я сейчас не об этом.

Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Это философская проблема. Представь себе знаменитого героя Тесея. У него был корабль, на котором он путешествовал с товарищами. А когда вернулся домой, корабль поставили на якорь в гавани. Как музейный экспонат. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — с легким сомнением соглашается Стив.

Он думает: может быть, Тони говорит о нем? Видит Бог, Тони столько раз уже шутил по поводу его возраста.

— Но с годами, — продолжает Тони. — Корабль гниет в воде. И прохудившиеся части меняют, одну за другой. На совершенно новые. И со временем, через много лет, их заменили все. Оригинальные части сгнили. В этом судне, «корабле Тесея в гавани», больше нет ничего оригинального. И вот вопрос — философский вопрос — является ли он по-прежнему кораблем Тесея?

Стив размышляет, не является ли это каким-то тестом. Трюком. Есть ли правильный ответ на этот вопрос, или Тони просто хочется посмеяться над чуваком, закончившим школу в 1938 году? Хотелось верить, что он не такой. Стив думал, они выше этого. Но еще он думал, что Тони больше никогда не окажется в его постели, так что предсказания — не его сильная сторона. Не он тут футурист.

Стив облизывает губы. Кажется, они слегка припухли. Все еще ощущается вкус Тони.

— Я думаю, — медленно начинает он. — Ну, если ты спрашиваешь мое мнение. Я думаю, это все еще корабль Тесея. Он изначально им был. И только то, что его обновили, не значит, что он в какой-то момент им быть перестал. Ведь существенно тут ничего не изменилось. Ты мог бы привести меня в бухту, показать на него пальцем и сказать, что это корабль Тесея, и у меня не возникло бы ощущения, что ты врешь. Дело не в деталях. Дело в сути.

Тони резко поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на Стива.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

Так, за вопросом определенно что-то стоит.

Стив осмеливается потянуться к Тони. Он кладет ладонь на его плечо, обтянутое тканью. Для человека, который буквально пять минут назад кончил, Тони слишком напряжен, все его мышцы едва ли не сведены, взгляд тревожный.

— Тони, — говорит Стив. — В чем дело? К чему это все?

Тони прикусывает губу.

— Я сомневаюсь в том, что у меня осталась душа.

Разговор начинался неожиданно, теперь же он вообще становится пугающим.

— Что?

— Кажется, у меня нет души, — повторяет Тони. Вздыхает. — Пока я был в коме, последняя версия Экстремиса подлатала мое тело. Все новенькое — физически. А мои воспоминания — точная копия жесткого диска, которым был мой мозг. Во мне больше нет ничего оригинального — в прямом смысле. Если… Душа существует, разве не должно было что-то остаться? Остаться прежним (5)?

Стив не был готов к этому разговору, он не уверен, что сможет помочь. Но Тони спрашивает, значит, он должен попытаться.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он.

Тони удивленно моргает.

— Иди ко мне, — повторяет Стив. — Тони, кажется, тебя нужно обнять. Похоже, к тебе никто не прикасался уже много недель.

— Кто бы мог? — едва слышно спрашивает Тони. Но он двигается так, чтобы оказаться в его объятиях, и Стив подтягивает одеяло, чтобы оно укрывало их обоих.

Вес Тони в его руках знакомый, успокаивающий. Стив гладит Тони по спине, а тот устраивается рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. Тони начинает расслабляться, похоже, ему это тоже нужно, пусть даже сам он никогда бы об этом не попросил.

— Конечно, у тебя есть душа, — тихо говорит Стив. — Прежде всего, ты не в первый раз начинаешь все заново с совершенно новым телом. Даже не в первый раз за недавнее время.

Он делает вдох.

— Или ты хочешь сказать, что мы оба пережили последнее столкновение?

Об этом они тоже не разговаривали. Единственная причина, по которой Тони не погиб от рук Стива, заключается в том, что их обоих еще раньше убил хелликэрьер (6). И Стива тут, мягко говоря, невинной ромашкой не назовешь.

— Нет, но… — Тони замолкает, обхватывает его крепче.

— Если у тебя нет души, — продолжает Стив. — То и у меня нет. И ни у кого вообще. С генетической точки зрения мое тело было не таким, как при рождении, с 1940-го года. Меня извлекли из Космического куба и воссоздали как минимум трижды (7). Или ты хочешь сказать, что та версия меня, которая решила захватить всю чертову страну, — больше я, чем я, потому что он тут первым оказался?

У него много сожалений по поводу того, что этот человек натворил от его имени. Это естественно. Но он никогда не считал этого монстра собой. Так нельзя думать. Он не может позволить себе идти по этому пути.

Тони фыркает — звучит почти как смех.

— Это, собственно говоря, вторая часть «проблемы Тесея». Вот, представим, все испорченные части корабля сохранили, а потом в какой-то момент появляется технология, позволяющая восстановить их и воссоздать корабль из оригинального материала. Допустим, это делают, а другой корабль Тесея, новый, еще стоит в бухте. И что же, получается, этот новый корабль — уже не корабль Тесея?

Стив пытается убедить себя, что чувство, охватившее его, — это не ужас. Он думает о сгнивших досках, снова соединенных вместе, отполированных и выкрашенных так, чтобы спрятать все дыры. Он думает о сидящем в тюрьме человеке с вытатуированным на груди черепом Гидры.

Нет. Это неправильно. Что справедливо для Тони, то справедливо и для него, а у Тони есть душа, хотя он успел сменить как минимум четыре разных тела (8), хотя его мыслями управляли, промывали ему мозги, заставляли причинять людям боль. У них обоих есть душа. Только потому, что некто в теле Тони делал то, что сам Тони никогда бы не сделал, не превращает этого человека в Тони, следовательно, Верховный Лидер Гидры — не Стив.  
Продолжая аналогии Тони, это как если бы корабль Тесея украли и заменили точной копией. Злодеи с их личинами — не они сами. И даже до Куба Стив был самым реальным. И Тони, лежащий сейчас в его объятиях, был самым реальным тоже. Это должно быть истиной.  
Он должен верить в это — за них обоих.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Стив, и Тони послушно поднимает голову, потому что после всего, что между ними было, он все еще слепо доверяет ему. — Ты — это ты, понятно? Ты — это ты, а я — это я. Я не философ. Не могу выражать свои мысли так, как это делаешь ты. И ничего не понимаю в логике, не читал никаких теорий. Я просто знаю.

В сущности, у Стива есть только надежда.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Я так знаю, — говорит Стив так твердо, как только может.

В комнате повисает тишина, нарушаемая только их дыханием. Стив смотрит в окно на серые небеса и неосознанно обнимает Тони крепче. Это кажется слишком интимным. Их собственный мир, теплый и безопасный. Нелепо думать об этом, учитывая, что они сотворили друг с другом. Но Стив ничего не может с собой поделать.

Они всегда прощают друг друга. Всегда.

Может быть, они могут позволить себе вот это счастье.

— Мне нравится быть с тобой, — говорит Тони так, как будто признает какую-то вину. — Я… Я скучал по этому.

— Ага, — отвечает Стив. — Я тоже.

Тони снова поднимает голову. Его губы складываются в улыбку. Он очень красивый. Всегда был красивым. Но его глаза наполнены тревогой.

— Если мы и дальше будем делать это, — сбивчиво говорит Тони. — Если продолжим. Команда ведь узнает. Нас замучают намеками и насмешками, как Джен и Тора.

Стив понимает, что Тони на самом деле имеет в виду: «Я хочу сделать это снова». И — помоги им Бог: «Я хочу на этот раз всем рассказать».

Да, все будет совсем по-другому. Стив знает, как Мстители относятся к такого рода вещам: шутки, доброжелательные подколки и, конечно, все, кто хоть когда-либо был в команде, обязательно узнают. Это не останется тайной.

Со Стива хватит тайн.

Он делает вдох.

— Я не против, если ты не против.

Тони слегка улыбается, и его усы вздрагивают. Стив хочет прикоснуться к каждому сантиметру его тела.

— Я говорил, что мне нравятся твои усы (9)? — спрашивает он вместо этого.

Тони почти смущенно наклоняет голову и трется о плечо Стива.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком старомодно?

— Я не тот человек, которому надо задавать такие вопросы, — отвечает Стив. — Но мне они нравятся. Они похожи на те, что у тебя раньше были. Это напоминает мне о том времени, когда я влюбился в тебя.

Тони открывает рот. Но ничего не говорит. На секунду Стив пугается, не перегнул ли палку, но Тони уже пора бы понять, что он не намерен отступать ни в чем.

— Когда ты появился у меня на пороге, ты уже знал, что если нужен бессмысленный секс — то это не ко мне, — поясняет Стив. — Брось. Ты же гений.

Тони моргает.

— Да, но… все еще?

— Всегда, — заверяет Стив. — Мы всегда остаемся самими собой.

Он должен в это верить.

\---  
(1) Имеются в виду эпизоды из "Мстителей" и "Новых Мстителей" (2013 и дальше, автор - Джонатан Хикман).   
Миру грозит опасность - столкновение с другими Землями, потому что нарушился космический миропорядок, и параллельные Вселенные начали коллапсировать и сшибаться. Иллюминаты снова собираются, чтобы попробовать решить эту проблему - любыми способами, вплоть до самых радикальных; ведь на кону стоит судьба целого мира, в котором они живут. К ним прибивается и Стив, который потребовал в свое время, чтобы его "взяли в игру". Предсказуемо Стив не одобряет методы Иллюминатов, но и своего решения предложить не может, поэтому ситуация очень быстро становится патовой.  
И тогда Иллюминаты (Тони, Стрэндж, Черный Гром, Рид Ричардс, Т'Чалла, Нэмор) стирают из памяти Стива всю информацию об этой проблеме.   
Уже позже Стиву снились кошмары, и он сначала не понимал, откуда именно они взялись. Но в итоге при помощи Камня Времени все вспомнил.  
Почти сразу после стирания памяти Тони предлагает Стиву собрать новую команду, самую сильную в истории, и действительно приходит к нему ночью поговорить об этом - как раз в тот момент, когда Стив пробуждается от очередного кошмара.  
Далее следует знаменитая сцена с It started with two men.  
А в фанфике градус тепла между героями подогрет, соответственно, еще больше. :)

(2) Отсылки последовательно к: истории со столкновениями, Secret Wars, которые были после, аркам про гидра!Стива.

(3) В начале нового тома (внутри Fresh Start) Мстители организуют базу внутри тела погибшего на заре существования планеты Небожителя, который якобы способствовал тому, чтобы на Земле зародилась жизнь.  
И да, это на Северном полюсе.

(4) Реально существующая философская проблема, граничащая с парадоксом: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%8F

(5) В результате Гражданской Войны II Тони впадает в кому, но не умирает, потому что он экспериментировал над собой, и результат этих экспериментов поддерживал жизнь в его теле. То, что это был именно Экстремис, - допущение автора.   
Еще ранее Тони полностью стер свою память, впоследствии она была заменена на сохраненную копию (это было возможно как раз благодаря использованию Экстремиса).

(6) Угу. Перед финальным столкновением Стив и Тони "разговаривают", и буквально за секунду до уничтожения мира на них рушится корабль.

(7) В хронологическом порядке:  
1\. Первый том, # 448 (какая-то арка, в которой, похоже, Стив попадает в Куб и там приключается, в частности, встречает свою мать).  
2\. История с «Измерением Z» (том самом, где Стив воспитывал Йана). После обсуждения с автором мы пришли к выводу, что Куб там не при чем, Измерение Z — карманный мир Золы, созданный другими методами. Ну, будем считать, Стив несколько обобщил. :)  
3\. Восстановление из бэкапа в памяти Кобик под финал гидранта.

(8) В хронологическом порядке:  
1\. История с Тони-подростком, которого выдернули из другого временнОго фрагмента для замены им «обычного» Тони, погибшего в основном таймлайне. Это произошло в конце 1 тома ЖЧ. Примерно в то же время все ведущие герои попали в карманный мир Франклина, где провели какое-то время, не помня своей настоящей жизни (второй том ЖЧ). Позже, когда Франклину открывается правда, они возвращаются в основной мир (лимитка «Возвращение героев»). «Во время пути собачка могла подрасти», и по ходу пьесы Тони опять становится взрослым. Строго говоря, это для него новое тело, не то же самое, какое было до всей истории с подростком в первом томе. Приключения «повзрослевшего» Тони описывается в личном 3 томе и, соответственно, дальше.

2\. Конечно же, первая классическая история с Экстремисом: http://jurnalu.ru/online-reading/comicsonline/ironmanv4 (первые шесть выпусков).

3\. Гибель и возрождение по итогам рана Хикмана про столкновения. Тони и Стив действительно гибнут на самом излете жизни мира 616 (вот почему Стив говорит, что ни у кого нет души — строго говоря, в результате этого финального столкновения почти все были убиты; позже, после Secret Wars, всех вернули). Свежий том Бендиса 2015-го года, ведущий к Гражданке 2.0 и приходу Рири, по сути, начинается с «воссозданным» Тони: новое тело, немного новая память, вот это все.  
Ран Хикмана: http://jurnalu.ru/online-reading/comicsonline/avengersvol5

4\. «Возрождение» после комы. Здесь у автора упоминается Экстремис, но в реальности мы пока не знаем, какой технологией пользовался Тони, чтобы вернуться самому и вернуть Роуди, в комиксах упоминается только, что он «экспериментировал над собой». Экстремис — одно из очевидных предположений, но не единственный возможный вариант.

(9) В новом личном томе (внутри Fresh Start) Тони носит только усы, а не привычный нам сейчас вандайн. Так же он носил волосы на лице в ранних комиксах, так что это тоже своего рода возвращение к классике.


End file.
